The Hunter 1 of 2
by Ringmaster851
Summary: Three years after their incredible flight from the so-called Supersoldiers, former agents Mulder and Scully, along with agents Doggett, Reyes, Harrison and Assistant Director Skinner, attempt to find their long lost son, William.


Episode 1: The Hunter: Three years after their incredible flight from the so-called Supersoldiers, former agents Mulder and Scully, along with agents Doggett, Reyes, Harrison and Assistant Director Skinner, attempt to find their long lost son, William. Their journey leads to an incredible discovery of a newly formed Syndicate and a new beginning of the dreaded project, Colonization.  
  
Episode 1: The Hunter  
April 25, 2005 - April 26, 2005  
  
Opening Teaser  
  
It's a cold night in Arizona. A young boy runs through the endless desert trying to elude his attacker, a hunter. This man isn't just your ordinary hunter, he's a bounty hunter, in fact, he is one of the few alien bounty hunters lurking the planet. His target is no ordinary boy. Gibson Praise is again on the run, an innocent 16-year-old who can read minds and communicate with E.B.E's, Extraterrestrial Biological Entities. The bounty hunter pulls out his weapon and the familiar sound of the dagger rings in Gibson's ears. Gibson intelligently hides behind a rock, a mineral known as Magnetite, the only weakness of these alien beings. Unbeknownst to the bounty hunter, he has been caught in a magnetic field and will soon become impaled into the rock. Gibson gets away tonight, but how many more bounty hunters will there be tomorrow?  
  
Scene 1  
  
Former FBI Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully drive up to Washington to help their colleagues John Doggett, Monica Reyes, and Leyla Harrison with another X-File. "Gee Scully, I think we see more of this office now than when we worked here," Mulder said. "Probably, but that's only because you had us traveling everywhere, and when you were at headquarters, you were either kissing A.D. Skinner's ass or arguing with A.D. Kersh," Scully replied. Mulder chuckled as he pulled into the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building. "Hey Eddie!" Mulder shouted. "Agents Mulder and Scully, haven't seen you in a while," the security guard replied, "I assume you're here to return to the basement." "Nothing more beautiful than brick walls and filing cabinets." Scully said.  
  
"Hey," Agent Reyes said with a welcoming smile, "I assume you've heard about this kidnapping." "Yeah, a 16-year-old was taken by what's left of a group called the Syndicate, the people behind the plot for Colonization," said Mulder.  
"I thought they were all burned by the rebel aliens," replied a confused Agent Harrison.  
"Most of them were, but there were international conspirators that were killed later on. I also believe that the FBI is involved somehow, maybe even as high up to the director's chair," answered Mulder.  
"Well this is your golden opportunity to find out," Doggett replied, "the DNA sample we took from a strand of this boy's hair matches.well, um, as much as I don't believe it, it matches your son 100%."  
"William," Scully uttered, "but how can that be, he should only be 4 years old."  
  
Scene 2  
  
"That information is strictly confidential, Mrs. Scully," said the clerk at the adoption agency, "I know that William was your son and you loved him very much, but he is in a good home now."  
"Good home? He's been kidnapped," snapped Scully, "I need to talk to his parents now!" "Kidnapped! Okay here," said the clerk handing Scully a slip of paper, "but this didn't come from me, I could lose my job."  
"Mulder," Scully shouted noticing the car empty, "Mulder where are you?"  
"Look who it is, Scully!" exclaimed Mulder.  
"Gibson?" Scully said in shock, "Gibson, what happened to you?"  
"He was after me, Dana, the bounty hunter." Gibson replied, "They know where I am. We have to get out of here fast!"  
"The only place you're going is to a hospital, you have symptoms of exposure, and I think you have a concussion," Scully said.  
"Gibson did he hit you, the bounty hunter?" asked Mulder.  
"He knocked me over, I lured him over to the mountain and watched as he flew right into it. Before I knew it, he was gone and I was lying on the ground." Gibson replied. "There'll be more of them, and they'll be coming fast. I think this is it, colonization."  
"That's impossible, colonization isn't supposed to occur until 2012, that's seven years from now." Mulder said.  
"Don't you see, Mulder? Once The Syndicate was destroyed, what reason did they have to wait? They only need one thing, and Scully knows what that is." Gibson replied as Mulder looked inquisitively at Scully.  
"William!" Scully said.  
"But why," asked Mulder, "And what good would he do now?"  
"Your brother only made William normal physically, but his DNA is still that of a Supersoldier." Scully answered, "We've got to find him right away."  
  
Scene 3  
  
Agent Doggett answered his phone, "John Doggett."  
"Agent Doggett, it's Mulder, look we have the location of the parents, but chances are William is nowhere near there. These people live in a small town in Oregon; I doubt they can help us."  
"Okay Mulder, but we have a little problem. The director has just requested an assembly with Reyes, Harrison, Skinner, Kersh, and myself. I think they're gonna try to destroy the X-Files for good."  
"You have to prove to them the validity of The X-Files, we need that information. If you can't, then you will only have a few hours to remove everything you possibly can from that office. Meanwhile, Scully and I will go to Virginia, a place called the Strughold Mining Company. Forget the family, just meet us there when you can."  
"How will I find it?" asked Doggett. "It's a huge, abandoned building somewhere in Virginia. You won't find it on any map, but Skinner's been in that area before, hopefully he will remember it."  
  
Scene 4  
  
The screams of a teenager are heard throughout an unknown building. We see him lying on a bed with several tubes attached to him by needlepoint. The boy is crying and pleading between screams. Suddenly, six doctors surround him and reluctantly take a blood sample. Next they inject him with a serum.  
"He is responding to all normal human stimuli; however, his DNA is not human. Do you know what this means?" asked one doctor.  
"It would have to mean that Bill Mulder's project was a success, but that's impossible because we would have been the first to know about it."  
"I think this calls for a little trip to the FBI."  
  
Scene 5  
  
Two meetings are occurring simultaneously at the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building.  
"You can't close the X-Files, sir. We have come so close to solid evidence of the paranormal, you even have the sworn testimony of Assistant Director Skinner and of Deputy Director Kersh, who also wanted to shut the X-Files down five years ago," protested an angered Doggett.  
"Agent Doggett, there is no one more enthusiastic about the X-Files than myself," replied the director, "especially after Mulder informed us of Section Chief Blevins' betrayal of the FBI eight years ago, but we just can't allow three of our best agents to waste their time and our money investigating the paranormal while there is a war going on."  
"I'm sorry agents, but until this war on terrorism is over, I have no choice but to close the X-Files." "Alright sir, but don't forget who helped you get this position. If Agent Mulder hadn't shouted Blevins' name, you'd still be a lousy Senior Agent," retorted the Assistant Director, "We would like to request one week vacation time so that we may clean our old office and get reassigned."  
"As you wish," replied the director.  
  
"You told us the boy was a supersoldier, how come he can feel pain?" asked one of the doctors.  
"He was injected with Bill Mulder's original vaccine, the magnetite in it activated his nerve endings, but his DNA can never be altered. He will always be genetically alien." replied a strange man's voice.  
"William is now the heart an soul of the project. Through him, Colonization will begin, and no one will be immune."  
"Except us," replied one of the doctors, "this plague will have no effect on us." The strange man stood up and peered out the window, "Still, you must discover and reproduce a vaccine, I learned a long while ago to trust no one."  
  
Scene 6  
  
"Brings back memories huh, Scully. The Strughold Mining Company, where we first saw that UFO." "You saw the UFO, Mulder, I was stuck in that tunnel, remember? Anyway let's just get outta here fast," said Scully regrettably. "What's wrong?" asked Mulder. "I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable leaving Gibson with my mom. Nothing against him but trouble follows him everywhere, I just hope they're okay." "Relax," replied Mulder, "from what I heard, your mother took care of William while you were out on cases and everything turned out fine. Besides, Gibson can read trouble's mind miles away, they'll be fine." They both almost leaped out of their skin when they heard the rustling of footsteps echoing throughout the building. "Help! Help me!" cried a voice from somewhere in the distance. "Mulder' that's William, I'm sure of it!" They followed the screams best they could, completely oblivious to everything including the cell phone falling out of Mulder's trench coat pocket. In the distance, Mulder and Scully are running toward the incessant screams of pain and fear, while someone picks up the fallen phone.  
  
Scene 7  
  
Three knocks at the door. After checking on the sleeping child, Margaret Scully goes to answer it.  
"Hello, you might remember me, my name is Walter Skinner. I'm an Assistant Director with the FBI."  
"Of course I remember you, you were with Dana that whole time she was inflicted with cancer. Is there something wrong?"  
"I understand that you are caring for a child by the name of Gibson Praise. He's needed at the Bureau to identify a possible assailant."  
"Sure, come in, he's sleeping right now, does he have to go now?" Margaret asked.  
"We can only hold the suspect for 2 hours, madam, and his testimony is key." Skinner replied.  
"Okay I'll wake him," Margaret said, stuttering in fear while opening a drawer, "Say, Walter, I was just wondering, what was my daughter's new partner's name?"  
Skinner looked inquisitively, "Her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, why."  
"Wrong!" Mrs. Scully said as she began to squeeze the trigger. "Mulder was fired, her partner's name was Doggett."  
"You have no idea what you are dealing with." The man said as he began to change from Skinner to Doggett. "There is this the man you refer to, this Doggett?" Two shots rang through the air, causing Gibson to leap out of bed and instantly crawl out the window. Margaret Scully looked up at the man, now in his usual human form, oozing a toxic green substance from two holes in his massive body. Her eyes began to burn and crust over. The bounty hunter grabbed her by the throat and thrust her forward, her frail body crashing through the table. He looked intent to kill her as he drew his weapon with a "sphish," but the sound of footsteps scurrying down the fire escape drew him away.  
  
Scene 8  
  
As the helicopter landed on the pad, the stooge-like man approached his superior. "Where's the boy?" he asked.  
"Those two FBI agents chased us off. All they've seen and done and yet they still refuse to believe in the project. They still believe they can stop it, but in do time they will learn the truth." The mysterious man replied.  
"That's all well and good, but what happened with the boy, the serum was supposed to have been completed by now, and we were supposed to have been immunized."  
"Don't worry, I've taken care of everything. Colonization will not begin until we have authorized it; they still need us. We've just run into a few brick walls in the project."  
"What so-called walls are we talking about here?" asked the stooge.  
"The boy has been vaccinated, we believe it's the original vaccine, Bill Mulder's, but we need to run a few tests to be sure. If it is, then we must be careful not to let it out. Anyone of us could actually be one of them at any moment, and if they find out, 60 years will go to hell, along with this planet."  
  
Scene 9  
  
Mulder and Scully come to a room, Scully about to be reunited with her son and Mulder about to see his son for only the second time. Mulder ambitiously walks into to the room while Scully stays behind, still pondering the unbelievable quest that has led to this reunion. Mulder emerges with a look of horror on his face.  
"It's Gibson all over again, Scully. They butchered him. His head is cut open exactly where Gibson's was and he has cuts all over his body. I think they were testing him, but they failed."  
"Is it him? Are you sure?"  
"Scully, I'm 99 percent sure it's him, but I don't think you want to go in there."  
Scully replied, clearly agitated, "Not go in there, he's my son too, Mulder, and I need to see him. I've needed to see him for four years." They slowly walk in together, tears welling up in both their eyes.  
"Oh my God," Scully whispers as she approaches the teenager, "I can't.I won't.I refuse to believe it, Mulder. That kid is 15 at least."  
"Sixteen actually," said a voice from outside the door, "the result of hundreds of tests on the brain, the pituitary gland. He's not a failure, Fox, he's the biggest success yet." "Jeffrey, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Mulder.  
"I've been following these guys for quite a while now. I couldn't help but feel responsible for his kidnapping. I knew that he'd never be able to see his father, so I hoped I could at least bring him a little comfort as his uncle." Former agent Jeffrey Spender replied. "Half- brother!" exclaimed Mulder.  
"I don't blame you for hating me, nor would I blame you if you shot me dead right now, but I have some of the answers you are looking for."  
"What could you possibly tell me?"  
"I know why your son is so old, I know of most of the tests and."  
"And what?" shouted Mulder.  
Spender reluctantly replied, "I know very little about the project, but what I do know is staggering."  
"Well you can tell us on the way to Scully's because there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Mulder.  
  
Scene 10  
  
Doggett, Reyes, Harrison and Skinner enter the building.  
"Mulder, Scully!" Doggett shouted hoping to find them quickly to get out of this eerie place.  
"Over here," called a voice from across the building, "come help us." As they jog up they see the limp body of William on the table.  
"He weighs a ton," said Mulder, "we need to take him to Scully's so she can help him." They all helped carry William to their car.  
"Jeffrey Spender? Are you here for a reason?" Skinner asked.  
"He claims he has answers for us, we're taking him with us, Gibson will verify his information." Scully said.  
  
The cars pull out, heading for Georgetown.  
"So what is this big thing you want to tell us?" asked Scully.  
"Do you remember the group my father worked for? Well a man named Strughold, the former leader of this group, the Syndicate, died recently in an 'accident,' though I doubt the validity of that report. I traced his phone records, email accounts, and all other forms of communication to four main places: London, Beijing, New York, and the FBI. I believe he knew his time had come, so he appointed a new leader, someone in the Bureau. I also think that whom ever kidnapped William brought him to the mining facility to run tests," Jeffrey Spender replied. "What tests? You said you knew about them, about this project."  
Spender answered, "I said I know of the tests done to your son, but I don't know how they relate to the project. William's pituitary gland was examined and altered, along with dozens of other abductees, and I believe I was part of this test. But that's the thing, William is a success; however, I don't know of what."  
"Growth control," Mulder said suddenly, "if William is a supersoldier genetically, they could use his results to grow a whole race of supersoldiers when the time was right, a sneak attack."  
"But why, Mulder? I doubt that even you can make the connections." Said a confused Scully.  
"I can't, but Gibson can. We said it seven years ago, he's the key to everything." Mulder said as they pulled up to Scully's apartment.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" asked Agent Harrison, staring at the ambulance.  
"Mrs. Scully, Dana Scully?" asked a local police officer.  
"Yes." Replied Scully, fear already setting in. The officer turned to the ambulance as the paramedics loaded the stretcher.  
"Oh mom, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have."  
"She's in a coma, looks like she fell through a table, but there was some kind of acid secretion from her eyes," the officer said handing Scully her gun, "Two rounds were fired, we think there was an intruder."  
"Did you see a little boy?" asked Mulder as Scully went to check on her mother.  
"Nope," replied the officer, "just this one, we checked all the rooms and closets, made sure no one was tied up or anything."  
"Mulder, I have to go," said Scully slowly, tears welling from her eyes.  
"You can't go now Scully, you need to take care of our son. Agent Reyes and I will stay with her, she will be safe. Make sure William is too. Agent Harrison, Jeffrey, stay with Scully. Agent Doggett, Skinner, you have to find Gibson Praise, he can tell us everything we need to know to stop this," said Mulder taking charge.  
"How the hell do we find him?" asked Skinner. "I don't know, but he'll be in DC, the bounty hunter with him, and the leader of this new Syndicate."  
  
Scene 11  
  
"Here is the boy you wanted, now do you have what I want?" asked the bounty hunter. "He's been hidden away. Mulder, Scully and their gang are on to us, we have to avoid them now. We will have the boy for you in a week, our tests are not complete," replied the mysterious man.  
"A week seems a little longer than expected, I was told you were ready now. We will not stall Colonization anymore, it will occur on the planned date, and only on the planned date. We're tired of waiting. You said the project was completed, why is this not so?" asked the Bounty Hunter clearly agitated.  
"Word has gotten out that the rebel forces have created a vaccine to the virus. We are trying to mutate the virus so it will become immune to it. It should only take a week." Answered the mysterious man.  
"Fine," replied the bounty hunter, "you mutate the virus, and I'll take care of the rebels."  
  
Scene 12  
  
"William, William, wake up son." Said a calm Scully.  
"Huh, what, who are you, what the hell did you do to me?" answered the teenage boy. "You were in a dark place, William, the doctors were running tests on you. You were unconscious when we found you. I'm Dana, this is Leyla Harrison, you're in my apartment, and you have an infection." Replied Scully.  
"Dana, right? How do you know my name?"  
"I'll just be outside, with Jeffrey," said Agent Harrison. Scully sat on the edge of the bed, pondering the words that she must speak.  
  
Scene 13  
  
"Do you see him?" asked Agent Doggett as they entered the abandoned building.  
"No," replied Skinner, "but if he's here, he already knows where we are. Wait! Get down, I hear something."  
"What is it? Is it Gibson?"  
"No, just stay down and be quiet, he's coming this way." Skinner and Doggett simultaneously grab their guns as Skinner signals a three count.  
"Stop right there! Turn around now!" hollered Skinner. The man turned around as a look of bewilderment fell upon the agents' faces.  
"Deputy Director Kersh! Stand still, hands above your head! You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Gibson Praise and William Scully." Kersh reaches into his pocket. Four shots are fired, two from each gun!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
